


We Were There

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know all those history books?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Eclipse" and 100quills prompt "History"

You know all those history books? The ones that Hermione is so obsessed with? Well they're complete bollocks. They were all written years after the fact and don't include half of the things they should. Half of the people they should.

The important ones.

Yeah, sure, they talk about the heroes and the villains; the wise old mentors and the love interests. The numbers of soldiers and victims. But they leave out the most important people.

The friends.

I don't like the word "sidekick" really- it feels like I'm less important than Harry, like I'm being eclipsed by him. Like I'm just standing there behind Harry the whole time not doing much of anything. But the truth is, without Hermione and I, Harry couldn’t have done half of what he did in the war.

I just want people to know that we were there.


End file.
